The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a movable target for use in a throwing game.
The target games of quoits (ring toss) and ball collecting are relatively simple and players tend to lose interest quickly. This is true especially when the target pole of quoits, and the target basket of a ball collecting game are of a fixed, nonmoving type.
Movable targets are known which are used in throwing or shooting games. These targets, however, are actuated by relatively large and complicated drive mechanisms. To date, there has not been developed a movable target for use in a throwing game for young children, such as quoits and a ball collecting game, that is relatively simple in structure and operation and which heightens the child's interest during play.